Sonic Warriors
by NightDragon-X9
Summary: Three hedgehogs. One destiny. One family. One adventure of a lifetime. Destiny calls on Sonic and friends to fight a great evil that threatens to destroy all of Mobius. Sonic AU of Sonic Underground.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

**A/N: Inspired by the IDW Comic of Sonic The Hedgehog, and Mixedfan8643's Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, this story has come to be. I hope you enjoy, and please don't flame on me.**

 **Prologue** :

Before we begin the story, know first the past.

 _Long ago, before the era of Dr. Robotnik, there stood a city that unified two proud kingdoms; the Kingdom of Acorns and the Kingdom of Hedgehogs together. It was called Mobotropolis. It was a beautiful city of peace and prosperity, ruled by the House of Acorn and the Royal Hedgehogs respectively. Together, with their kind and wise ways, the two kingdoms and their rulers ruled in perfect harmony, which spread across all of Mobius. All but one._

One day, after the royal triplets of the hedgehogs were born, tragedy befell on the two kingdoms. From the Land of Darkness, the evil Dr. Robotnik rose with an army of robots with the goal to subjugate the world and turn it into his own personal empire, full of agony and terror. Kingdoms by kingdoms, Dr. Robotnik's reign of terror seemed unstoppable, and those who resisted, met a terrible price. In wasn't long before he reached Mobotropolis, and in a single battle, it became Robotroplis. The people have all became slaves to the evil doctor, while the aristocrats, whom were the source of Robotnik's money, were left in play. King Acorn disappeared, along with his royal wizard, his daughter was captured and became a robotic slave, while the Royal Hedgehogs, all went into hiding, in their own separate ways and a bounty was placed upon their heads. With almost all of Mobius under Robotnik's control, her kingdom lost, along with her dearest friends of the Acorn Kingdom, Queen Aleena sought out answers from the revered Oracle of Delphius.

The Oracle revealed to her of a prophecy. It is fated, that in a coming day, Dr. Robotnik, will be overthrown, his reign of terror will be brought to an end, on the day when Queen Aleena reunites with her children.

In order for the prophecy to be fullfilled, Queen Aleena, was forced to give up her children, each separated from the other, until the day when they will be ready to learn their destiny, and take the first step of their adventures, to find their mother, and defeat Dr. Robotnik.

But the prophecy also spoke of an omen. For only one of Queen Aleena's children can defeat Dr. Robotnik. This hedgehog, will either be the savior of Mobius, or it's destroyer. It begins, when two brothers engage in a fight of Light and Darkness, a battle that determines the fate of the world. The Prince of Mobius and the King of Thieves.


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

**Several Years Later**

 **Sonic Adventure 2 - Sonic's Theme - It Doesn't Matter**

A blue blur runs through the streets of Knothole.

' _Knothole,_ ' a voice narrated. ' _A town that's hidden from the eyes of Dr. Robuttnik. A place that is home to the Freedom Fighters, and their champion._ '

The blue blur finally came to a stop, just outside of Knothole, to reveal itself to be a blue hedgehog, with green emerald eyes, wearing red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands, a wristwatch, and a crystal amulet that is concealed under a brown neckerchief.

 _'Oh, yeah, the handsome guy?'_ the voice began. _'That's the champion I was talking about. And y'know what else makes him awesome? He's me! That's right, I'm the hero. Names Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And speed's my game.'  
_  
"Sonic!" a voice called out, catching Sonic's attention, causing him to turn around to see an orange fox with two tails, wearing red shoes with white toes, a pair of white gloves with gray fastener, a wristwatch, and a pair of aviator goggles, scarf, and a satchel, flying towards him.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic greeted, before he ran up to the fox.

 _'That's Tails. My best friend, and my number 1 sidekick. And best of all, my little brother. For a kid about his age, he's already a pro at some really cool stuffs for a mechanic, and it's thanks to this brilliant technological mind of his that saved us once. I'd tell you, but I think I'll save that for another time since right now, both me and him are about to embark on another mission.'_

"Sonic! Check this out!" Tails reached into his satchel and pulled out a small blueprint and handed it over to Sonic, who quickly skimmed through its content, as the fox explains, "Uncle Chuck and Mutt had both got an intel on another development of weapons that Robotnik is planning to make in another factory just over that hill. Uncle Chuck has made it clear, if we let these weapons get finished and be used by more of Robotnik's troops, the Resistance won't stand a chance. We've got to go and destroy the place at once."

Sonic smirked as he gave Tails a thumbs up, "Don't have to tell me twice. Let's juice!"

With that, Sonic revved up his feet, before he was gone in a second, leaving behind a blue streak, and a trail of fire.

Meanwhile, Tails twirled his twin-tails together and became airborne as he flies after the hedgehog.

A little later, the two boys were at the factory that they were assigned to destroy from Uncle Chuck.

Sonic was running at high speed, outmaneuvering all of the robots and their fires. He ran and stopped between two robots. They both opened fire on him, only for the speedy hedgehog to quickly jump out of the way and the robots ended up blasting each other.

Tails meanwhile, had made his way to the control center of the facility, where he inserted a computer chip into a machine. The chip then transferred an explosive virus through the entire system of the facility. A timer appeared on a monitor that showed that the place while blow up in exactly 1 minute, counting down.

"Sonic!" Tails called to Sonic, on his wristwatch. "I've inserted the virus. We've got to get out of here now!"

"Good work Tails. I'm on my way to pick you up."

With that, Sonic broke into a run as he headed off to search for Tails. But he hadn't gone very far, when a claw came down and almost got him. Sonic looked up to see...

"Oh not you jokers again."

Sitting inside a giant crane, behind the control panels, are the three robots. One looked like a rooster named, Scratch, the second is a green robot named, Grounder who has drills for a nose and arms, and two continuous tracks for feet, and lastly, is a robot that looked like a monkey named, Coconut.

"I've finally got you now Sonic!" Scratch cackled as he pulled on a lever and the claw came down and almost got Sonic. "Uh, I mean, now I got you now. This time for sure!"

Scratch swung the claw again, only to miss Sonic this time.

"You missed," Grounder said. "Again."

"It's only because you're drill was in my face!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it-"

"Oh just let me do it!" Coconut shouted as he took control and brought the claw down and finally got Sonic. "Ha ha! I got him!"

"Alright!" Scratch cheered. "We've finally got Sonic! Now Robotnik's got to believe us now!"

"And he'll be giving us a promotion for sure!" Grounder added, as the three robots both gave each other a high five.

However, the three robot's moment of victory was short-lived when they got shot out of the crane by an explosive fireball.

"Hang on, Sonic!" a voice shouted, revealing itself to be Tails, flying with an arm cannon. "I'm coming!"

Tails reached into his satchel and got out a wrench, and with it, he began to unscrew all of the bolts on the claw of the crane, releasing Sonic.

"Thanks Tails," Sonic called out.

"Don't thank me yet Sonic. We've got less than 30 seconds to get out of here! Come on!"

With that, Sonic broke into a run as he and Tails made their way to the exit.

"By the way, Tails. Where'd you get that cool arm cannon?" Sonic asked as they ran through the facility along the way.

"I just happen to run into a SWATbot on my way to rendezvous with you," Tails explained. "It go disassembled. So I just took-"

Tails was interrupted when a fire exploded from behind the boys.

"Y'know what?" Sonic asked, as he started to run quicker. "Talk later! RUN FOR OUR LIVES FIRST!"

At the last second, the whole factory exploded, with Sonic and Tails flying out of the burning facility, along with several fiery debris. At the peak of his height, Sonic lost altitude as he was falling back toward the ground. Luckily, just as he was about to hit the ground, Tails successfully grabbed the blue hedgehog by the hand, twirled his tails together and the boys flew away.

"Phew," Sonic sighed. "Thanks Tails. You saved my life. Again."

"What are brothers for?" Tails laughed.

As Sonic and Tails fly away, Sonic's laughter was heard as he continues to narrate, 'Ah, Robuttnik won't be recovering from that for a few more weeks or so. Maybe even months. But at least he'll be learning to never mess with me, my brother Tails, and some more of my friends that I'll meet along the way. We'll get there, right now, me and Tails gotta...'

"Hoo hoo!" a voice was heard, as the two boys turned their head to see, to their dismay...

 _'Oh no, not him.'_

"Old Man Owl?" the boys shouted.

There, flying beside them, is an old owl, clad in a light blue robe, wearing a chef hat with the matching color, and glasses with spirals on them. "Hoo hoo, Master Sonic, Tails," the kooky owl hooted, while driving in an out-of-control aircraft. "Good to see you. I've got some things to deliver to your uncle, that is why I'm here today."

"Oh joy..."Sonic muttered, before Tails notices something.

"Sir! Your rudder's on fire!" he shouted.

The owl turned around and much to his surprise and shock, Tails's was right as he exclaims, "Oh, no wonder it's getting hot in here!"

"Just hang on and keep it steady," Tails said as he and Sonic both got onto the aircraft's wings. "I'll fix it for you."

As Tails got out his wrench, placed his goggles over his eyes, and went to work, the engine exploded into the fox's face.

"Tails, you alright?" Sonic asked.

Tails coughed before he shook the soots of and replied, "I'm fine Sonic. But I can't say the same for the engine, at this rate, it'll be impossible to fix it in time before we..." Tails looked up and his eyes widened, as he screamed, "CRASHED!"

Confused, Sonic looked up to see in the same direction Tails was looking at and his expression quickly matches to that of Tails's.

"Old Man!" Sonic screamed, as he could see they were about to crash into their home. "Pull up!"

"What're you talking about?" Old Man Owl asked as he tried to clear his glasses, only for Tails to shove him out of the cockpit before he took control of the wheel.

"Tails? What're you doing?" Sonic asked.

"You save Old Man Owl!" Tails replied. "I'll save our home and the parts Uncle Chuck ordered."

"Tails, no! It's too dangerous. You'll get hurt. Or even worst."

"Trust me Sonic, I know what I'm doing."

Hesitant at first, Sonic sighed, "I hope so."

As the trio neared the house, Sonic leapt off the wings of the aircraft with Old Man Owl in his arm, and landed in front of his Uncle's house, before he looked up to see the flaming aircraft flying away and crashed into the distance.

"Tails! No!" Sonic cried, as he dropped the owl onto the ground and raced off to save his brother.

But by the time he reached the crash site, all he could see were just the remains of the aircraft as they were caught on fire.

"Tails? Where are you?" Sonic cried desperately, as he digged his way through the remains.

"Sonic, I'm alright," Tails called out from above, in which Sonic looked up to see the fox hovering above him with several boxes of gears and other mechanical parts.

Sonic smiled, as he sighed happily, seeing his brother safe.

A little later, Sonic helped Tails bring some stuff back to his Uncle's house, as Sonic's voice can still be hear continuing to narrate.

 _'Ah, Old Man Owl is such an idiot. He almost cost me a brother, and a home. But then again, without him around to liven' things up, everything would be way too quiet, even for my comfort.'_

After Sonic and Tails brought the last stuff back home, a yellow-furred Mobian dog with brown spots, wearing a red bandanna, blue sandals, and white gloves that matches Sonic's and Tails's, came running out of the house and went up to Sonic, with his tail shaking happily.

"Sonic!" the dog cried. "I'm so happy to have you home again."

"Feeling's mutual, Mutt," Sonic smiled, as he and Mutt, shared a fist bump.

'That's Ben Muttski. Better known as, The Mutt or Mutt. He and I are old pals, way before I met Tails. He's a fun guy to hang around with, and right now, he's working as my uncle's apprentice. And speaking of unc, here he is right now.'

"Ah, hey there, Sonny-Boy! Tails!" a voice called out, which revealed itself to be an elderly hedgehog who looked almost like Sonic, except his blue furs are a lighter shade than Sonic's, he has blue eyes, a thick grey mustache, and thick grey eyebrows that arched over his eyes, and wears brown shoes with two yellow straps on each of them. "I'm so glad to see you two are alright."

'Ah, good ol'Uncle Chuck. Better known by his friends as, Professor Charles the hedgehog. Back when I was a baby, Uncle Chuck was the only one who took me into his home, and raised me as if I was his own. During my time with him, he would often tell me stories about my mom, and my father, who according to him, was one of the greatest heroes of Mobius, and would've been an amazing father, if I had known him. But honestly, Uncle Chuck's a been a real father to me.'

"It's not a problem, Uncle Chuck," Sonic began. "Of course, if you didn't count Old Man Owl flying like a complete lunatic back there, we may not be alright."

"What are you talking about Sonic?" Old Man Owl asked, while facing to a pineapple. "I realized I might be a tad old, but back in my days, I was quite the racer. Believe me, I was popular with the ladies."

"I'm sure you were, Owl," Uncle Chuck muttered. "But anyway, about the parts I ordered."

"Oh right, they're right over," Old Man Owl went back to his aircraft to find the parts gone. Old Man Owl quickly panicked as he squawked, "THE PARTS ARE GONE!"

"Don't worry Uncle Chuck," Sonic explained. "Me and Tails got that covered. They're right here."

With that, Sonic and Tails both showed their uncle the boxes they had saved, before they, along with Muttski brought them into Chuck's workshop.

"Thank you boys," Uncle Chuck said. "These will be efficient for a project I'm working on."

"About that project, Unc," Sonic began. "Care to tell us what it is?"

"In time, I will Sonic. But in the meantime, you and the rest of the boys should be out training."

"Oh, c'mon Unc. Can't you at least just tell it to me?"

"When the time comes, you'll know," Uncle Chuck then walked up to Sonic and placed an assuring hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "Right now, I want you. All three of you to be ready. For the day when you'll lead the Freedom Fighters into battle against, Dr. Robotnik."

Knowing he can't argue with that, Sonic nodded, "Alright uncle," he sighed, as he left the room with Tails, while the Mutt was a bit hesitant to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be okay sir?" Mutt asked. "I can still help out if you want."

"Don't worry my apprentice," Chuck replied, as he searched for the tools needed. "I can take care of things from here. Now go and help my nephew and his friend out with their training."

"Yes sir."

With that, the Mutt left the room to join with Sonic and Tails, leaving Chuck alone to work on his project, while looking sadly at an old photo of him and his brother, who happens to be Sonic's father, and sitting in between them, is a female lavender hedgehog, who is about their age and wears a little pink dress.

-  
 **Sonic the Hedgehog - Green Hill Zone**

Sonic was out running in a zone where there were lots of shuttle loops, spikes, springs, and moving platforms that covers the area. It was simply called as, Green Hill Zone. And there, Sonic was out training with Tails and the Mutt.

Sonic ran through several loops, jumped off of several springs, while fighting off several Practice Bots that Tails and Muttski had built as part of their training. Sonic ran towards one of the bots, jumped up, sticked his foot out, and landed a kick on the robot before it could react, defeating it and it explode.

"Hooray!" Old Man Owl cheered, waving two blue pompoms while strangely dressed in a cheerleader's outfit.

After a while, Sonic landed in an open field, where he faced an even bigger Practice Bot. It threw a punch, which Sonic easily dodged to the side, before he ran around in circle, confusing it before he stopped and jumped at it and kicked it from behind, stunning it as it quickly regained its balance. Then, it threw another punch at Sonic, who curled up into a ball and attempted to do a fighting move called, Air Boost, but only for a splitting second before he fell back to the ground and landed on his head.

The Practice Bot quickly swatted Sonic into a tree and was about to land a blow to Sonic, until...

"Stop!" Tails shouted, to which the robot obeyed. "Sonic you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Sonic said as he shook his head.

"We really need to work more on that Air Boost," Mutt said.

"I know."

 _'Yep, this is life for me. Go for a run. Blow up several factories. Come back home, and train with my friends. Uncle Chuck's has always been telling me that one day, I would grow up to lead the Freedom Fighters to liberate our once prized city, Robotropolis, from Dr. Robuttnik, and restore it to it's former glory as Mobotropolis. But also, he told me that it'll be my destiny to become the next greatest hero of Mobius, like my father, and at the same time, bring our family back together. It sounded way past cool, but sometimes, I'm not so sure I'm up for the task. But if my Uncle Chuck believes in me, then I can't let him, the freedom fighters, the Resistance, and most of all, my friends down.'_

"Don't worry Sonic," Tails said, as he flew up to Sonic. "You'll get the hang of it. Let's go again."

 **Meanwhile, somewhere else**

A young pink hedgehog girl was walking across a long beam, with her arms spread out for balance. The hedgehog girl has fuschia pink fur, pink hair in a style of curly spikes with long quills running down her neck, peach skin and beautiful blue eyes.

For attire, she wears a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top. The two sections are separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of the belt. She also wore long purple gloves that stretched up to her elbow. She also wears red stockings under dark purple boots, the toes of which are a matching red.

"Sonia! No!" A maternal voice shouted. "Young lady! Get down from there this instant!"

"Okay," Sonia replied, before she did a spectacular flip and landed perfectly on her feet, before an anthropomorphic poodle.

In appearance, the poodle has brown hairs that are don up in buns, vanilla white fur, and coffee brown eyes. For attires, she wore a fancy blue dress, with silver jewelries decorating the front, bottom, and around the waist of her dress.

 _"That's Lady Windermere," Sonic narrated. "She's the foster mother of my sister, Sonia. That's right. I've got sister. A cool, strong, sometimes annoying, sister."_

"Good gracious child," Lady Windermere frowned sternly. "You know better than to walk that high! Bad forms, you know!"

"Yes mother," Sonia frowned, sadly bowing her head. "Sorry mother."

Later, the young hedgehog was sitting at a piano, playing the keys, much to the satisfaction of Lady Windermere, and the servants present. It wasn't long before Sonia came to the end of the song, in which she stood up and was met with rounds of applauses.

"Now may I go and play?" Sonia asked.

"Of course, my dear," Lady Windermere approved. "Just be back home by dinner."

"I will mother," Sonia bowed her head, and gave a courtesy, before she takes her leave. "Good-bye!" With that, the young hedgehog girl took off with a series of backflip.

"Be careful!" Lady Windermere shouted.

"I will!"

The poodle lady sat down on a sofa, while putting her hand to her forehead, "Oh, kids these days," She muttered.

Sonia was walking down the streets of the city, marveling at her surrounding, admiring the tall and majestic structures of the buildings, all complimenting the day's newfound beauty and life giving aura from the sun. In other words, it was a beautiful day. A day that is scarce in Robotropolis. Sonia was lucky to live in a place, not polluted by the foul touch of Robotnik. At least, not yet.

"Sonia!" A voice called out, to which Sonia turned her head to see another hedgehog girl running up to her, followed by a little rabbit, and a strange creature of the sort, with a red bow.

"Hello Amy!" Sonia smiled. "Hi Cream!"

Amy is a pink hedgehog girl, with her quills worn down in a bob cut kind of style with a scruffy bang on the forehead, emerald green eyes, and has peach skins on her muzzle and arms. For attire, she wears a red, sleeveless dress with white trims, tall red boots with a white stripe down the centre and white cuffs, a red hairband, and white wrist-length gloves with gold bracelets for cuffs.

Her friend, Cream, is a young rabbit girl with cream fur and brown eyes, and large lop-sized ears. She has princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. She wears a simple vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, and orange and yellow shoes. The creature she carries is called a chao, named Cheese.

"Hi Ms. Sonia!" Cream smiled. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Chao chao," Cheese chirped.

"It sure is," Sonia smiled. "So what are you girls doing today?"

"We're just on our way to the mall, looking for some things to do," Amy answered. "Want to come?"

"Sure," Sonia smiled. "Let's go, girl friends!"

 _"Yep. That's my sister," Sonic narrated. "But just wait until you see her in action. She's a can of butt kicking actions, waiting to be opened."_

 _"Last, but not least, my rad brother, Manic!" Sonic added.  
_  
Somewhere in the same city Sonia and her girls were living in, a scuffle was breaking out, in the form of a thief who had just escaped with his latest heist.

"STOP THIEF!" A voice shouted, to a shaggy green hedgehog, who's got a single loaf of bread in his hands. Aside from his messy hairdo, the hedgehog wears a red vest, black spiked wristbands and an orange fanny-pack. He has purple eyes, and his left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings in a 'punk' style.

The owner of the voice is a crocodile, with a blaster at the ready. The crocodile is green-skinned with small red scales down his tail. He sports a thick body; his stomach, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back, are vermilion. He has small, black shoulders. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His wireless headphones are black and are somewhat chunky in design.

 _"Ha ha, that's Vector the crocodile. Manic's archenemy, and former head police of Robotropolis. And his buddies with him are Espio the Chameleon and Mighty the Armadillo."  
_  
Espio is a purple chameleon with a yellow horn between his eyes, golden eyes and a ridge of three black scales down his spine and a coiled tail. He wears dark purple and black shoes with elaborate cuffs, white gloves with a purple back, and studded bands around his wrists and ankles.

Mighty is a black-and-peach armadillo with a red shell. He has a black nose that is somewhat longer and more pointed than Sonic's and he has light blue eyes. For attire, he wears large black, red, and brown boots, red socks, black, fingerless gloves with red lining the finger holes and buckled brown cuffs, with bandages wrapped around his lower arms.

"I'm going to have your head for a trophy, Green Thief!" Vector snarled.

The green thief looked down from the ledge of the building he was standing atop of, "All this for a loaf of bread?" He asked. Taking his chances, the hedgehog jumped off the ledge and slides down a wire, getting tangled up with some of the laundries that were hanging, before he came crashing down into the streets below.

"You won't get off so easily!" The crocodile bellowed, before he and his comrades resumed their pursuit.

"You think that was easy?" The hedgehog asked, before he got himself untangled and puts on a white cloak for disguise. Manic quickly left the spot, before he runs into some senior women who are familiar with him.

"Getting into trouble way too early," One of the women commented. "Aren't you, Manic?"

"Trouble? Nah!" Manic waved off. "I'm only in trouble when I'm caught."

"GOTCHA!" The crocodile snarled, grabbing the hedgehog from behind and brought him up to his snarling face.

"I'm in trouble!" Manic moaned.

"And this time-" Before Vector got a chance to finish, his mouth was suddenly muzzled by a lasso of rope, courtesy of an anthropomorphic mouse.

In appearance, the mouse has shaggy orange hair, red eyes, and vanilla white furs with a matching tail. For attires, he wears an orange opened jacket, red pants, a black fanny pack with matching boots.

"Perfect timing, Max. As usual," Manic smirked.

"I thought you were faster than that," Max teased, before he jumped off of Vector and joined Manic.

"Come on let's get outta here!" Manic said as the two boys made a run for it.

 **Aladdin - One Jump Ahead**

Manic and Max ran down, only to bump into Mighty the Armadillo, who quickly lunged after the hedgehog. Max blew a raspberry, before dodging a grab from Mighty. Manic infamously stole Mighty's shell, rendering the armadillo nude, and causing Max to laugh at him.

Manic: **"Gotta keep up!"  
"One jump ahead of the breadline"  
"One swing ahead of the sword"  
"I steal only what I can't afford" (That's Everything!)"**

Manic and Max ran off with the shell, while Mighty was forced to wear a cardboard box for cover.

 **"One jump ahead of the lawmen"  
"That's all, and that's no joke"  
"These guys don't appreciate I'm broke"**

The two thieves later ran into Espio the Chameleon, who quickly revealed himself, wielding a katana. Espio swung a katana, which both boys dodged behind a metal rod, before they ran up a stack of barrels. Espio tried to catch Max with his tongue, only for Manic to quickly throw the chameleon off, with a bag of chili peppers, giving the poor ninja a hot mouth.

Chatoix: **"Riffraff!  
Street rat!  
Soundrel!  
Take that!"  
**  
The Chaotix threw several objects at Manic and Max, but to no avail.

Manic: **"Just a little snack, guys?"**

In response, the three law enforcers started to shake the foundation Manic was standing on.

Chaotix: **"Rip him open, take it back, guys!"  
**  
With that, Manic and Max took a leap of faith.

Manic: **"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts"  
You're my only friend, Max!"**

The two boys bounced themselves into a spa resort, surrounded by attractive looking Mobian girls.

Girls: **"Who?"  
"Oh, it's sad, Manic has hit the bottom"  
"He's become a a one-hedgehog rise in crime"  
**  
When the boys tried to make an exit, they run into an adult female Mobian, likely to be their manger.

Manager: **"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em."**

The manager swings a broomstick at Manic, only for the green hedgehog to dodge, before he and Max started flirting with the girls, but to no avail.

Manic: **"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**  
 **Tell you all about it when I got the time!"**

With that, Manic and Max bounced themselves out of the building, before they resumed the chase from the Chaotix.

Manic: **"One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom."**

Manic and Max were posing as figures in a movie poster, as the Chaotix passed them. With that, the two thieves quickly beat feet, which didn't go unnoticed, for long, however.

"Look! Look! There he is!" Vector shouted as he screeched to a stop, with Espio and Mighty crashing behind him.

Manic: " **Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block."  
**  
The two thieves were passing through a jewelry shop, where Max was helping himself to some accessories.

Manager: **"Stop, thief!**  
 **Vandal!"**  
Manic: **"Max!"**  
Customer: **"Scandal!"**

Manic: **"Let's not be too hasty"**

A random mobian woman appeared in the doorway.

Lady: **"Still I think he's rather tasty."**

Manic: **"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along."**

Chaotix: **"Wrong!"**

The Chaotix pounced. But when the dust cleared up, Mighty was wriggling Espio by the neck, and Vector was tugging on his own tail, before the crocodile got a clear look, seeing Manic and Max making a break.

"GET HIM!" Vector shouted.

Manic and Max both raced down a street, jumping on another Mobian to get across a path of burning coals.

Vector, Mighty, and Espio gave chase, thought they burned their feet in the process. Max stopped a grabbed a banana, which he used to threaten the Chaotix.

"He's got a banana!" One of the Chaotix officers screamed, frightfully jumping into Mighty's arms.

Max slashes the bananas, intimidating the Chaotix, except Vector, "What is this? A Scary Movie?" Vector asked, incredulously. "We've got guns!" The Chaotix showed off their weapons, prompting Max to put the banana down, resuming the chase.

Manic: **"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats."**  
Chaotix: **"(Vandal!)"**

Manic: **"One hop ahead of the hump."**  
Chaotix: **"(Street rat!)"**

Manic: **"One trick ahead of disaster."**  
Chaotix: **"(Scoundrel!)"**

Manic: **"They're quick, but I'm much faster."**  
Chaotix: **"(Take that!)"**

Manic: **"Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump!"**

"COWABUNGA!" Manic and Max shouted, riding on Mighty's shell, as they made their daring escape from the Chaotix, riding down a loop-de-loop.

Vector quickly followed, grabbing a discarded wooden plank nearby, and surfs on it, ignoring the protest form Espio, "Vector wait!"

"You're not getting away this time!" Vector swears, as he held his arms out for the two thieves.

Manic and Max were surfing down the ramp, kick flipping themselves onto some rails, grinding them, while avoiding the flailing arms of Vector, together with his snapping maw.

"Hungry big guy?" Max asked, before he pulled out an alarm clock. "Eat this!" With that, Max chuck the clock into Vector's mouth.

With that, Vector's whole face was shaking violently to the ringing of the clock, before he swallows it down his throat. Angrier than ever, Vector kicked his legs out, picking up more speed, just as he and the thieves came to the end of the rail.

"You want this back?" Manic asked, pointing down to Mighty's shell. "Here!" With a kickflip, Manic and Max jumped off at the last minute, and Vector caught the shell in his hands.

Looking back up, Vector's eyes widened, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed, before he crashed, face first into a billboard.

Manic and Max both shared a quick series of high fives, fist bumps, and a handshake, before they laughed, "Bodacious!"

"Ostentatious!" Max added.

"But cowabunga says it all!" Manic smiled.

"COWABUNGA!" They cheered together.

"And now, we feast," Manic said, breaking the breads for him and Max to eat on.

As the two young thieves dine on their stolen meal, Manic looked up to see several photos of himself, Max, and some other fellow thieves, smiling and having a good time together, like a family. Manic frowned, as he looked up with grief. Walking over, Manic placed his hands over the photos, looking sadly at his teammates missing in action. He looked over, and was even more distraught at the captured moment of himself, and an elderly, brown anthropomorphic spider.

"Hey guys," Manic greeted sadly at his old gang members, besides Max. He turned his attention to the old Mobian spider, "Hi dad." Taking a moment to collect himself, Manic spoke up, "Me and Max stole another bread...and we outsmarted the croc again. Hehe, Max just gave him the clock...the clock you've always wanted us to give him dad. Wished you guys could've seen it...it was a lot of fun."

Max walked up next to Manic, and held him by the hand. Manic wrapped his arm around the young mouse and pulled him close, knowing they were all that was left of their old gang, and they needed each other.

Suddenly, the sound of shrieks broke the silence.

"What's going on?" Manic asked, as he and Max went out to check out the commotion.

But what they saw, was far beyond any horrors they could ever imagine. Before them was utter chaos.

After some intensive training in the Green Hill Zone, Sonic, Tails, and Mutt returned to Uncle Chuck's Diner, where the blue hedgehog was enjoying himself to some chili dogs.

"Mmm, as always Uncle Chuck," Sonic said as he downs another in one gulp. "You make the best chili dogs, ever!"

"Well, glad ya liked them now, Sonny boy," Uncle Chuck said, as he cleans the counter, clear of any chili sauce dripping from his nephew's eating. "But if only you could pull off that Air Boost technique, as well as putting your trainings to good use in the face of Dr. Robotnik, then we'd all be celebrating with a party of chili dogs."

Sonic smiled, "A party of chili dogs for kicking Buttnik's big butt? That's something worth fighting for."

"Sonic! Mr. Chuck!" Tails shouted as he and Mutt came running into the room, holding a device that displays a blinking red dot. "This is just in from the Daily Robos! There's a disturbance down in Central City!"

"What kind of disturbance?" Chuck asked.

 **Central City**

 **Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow**

A whole band of weasel bandits were riding the streets, tossing several explosives around them, blasting several buildings, and scaring the civilians. Before long, the area was up in flames, which didn't bother the hooligans as they invaded several flaming homes and came out with bags of loots.

Of course, the civilians who suffered the worst loss were the aristocrats themselves.

"Ha ha," One of the bandits cackled. "Did ya see the way that old man squirmed when we took his cash?"

"Yeah!" Another joined in the laughs. "Cheap man! Like sheep to be fleeced by us wolves!"

After another round of laughters that made them sound like hyenas, the weasels loaded their latest pile of loots into an armor truck that just drove up to them.

Watching from the shadows, Manic and Max were both scared, if not shocked at the whole scene being played out before them.

"I'm one for stealing and everything," Manic began. "But this is a little too extreme!"

"Gnarly!" Max agreed.

Then, the sound of girls screaming filled the air.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Amy snarled angrily, beating viciously at the hooligans advancing upon her, while Sonia held her arms protectively over Cream.

Nobody knew exactly what to make of this day. One moment, they were just out having a normal day out together, then the next thing the know, they're attacked by bands of criminals. Usually, it's not everyday Robotropolis hasn't suffered a few burglaries now and then, but they were just minor thefts from petty pickpockets. But today is a different story.

"Ms. Sonia, I'm scared!" Cream whimpered, hugging the hedgehog girl tightly.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped in equal worry.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Sonia held the little rabbit tightly, trying her best to comfort her. Then, without warning, Sonia was grabbed by the quills from behind, "Unhand me you brutes!" Sonia shrieked as she was being dragged away by two towering wolves.

One of the brutes tried to pull a newly purchased gold bracelet off of Sonia's wrist, much to her discomfort, "It won't budge!" One of the wolf snarled.

"Then take the whole package!" The other barked.

"GET OFF!" Sonia screamed.

Before the wolves knew it, they were taken by surprise, when their tails were grabbed from behind and they were thrashed about like rag dolls. Sonia got up to brush herself as she looked to see none other but her bestie, Amy, laying a beatdown on the wolves.

"You okay Sonia?" Amy asked.

Sonia smiled with a nod. But before she could say anything, the sound of a scream broke out that made both hedgehog girls' quills stand on end, "CREAM!"

"HELP MEEE!" Cream screamed, as she was helplessly taken away, along with Cheese, by one of the hooligans.

The two hedgehog girls quickly gave chase, but not before they were surrounded by more of the attacking hooligans.

Cream was screaming at the top of her lung as the weasels carried her off, "Pipe down, will ya?" One of the weasel grumbled, annoyed at the rabbit's screaming.

"Hey! Weasel boys!" A voice shouted, and the bandits looked behind them, puzzled to see only a little mouse. "Why don't you pick on somebody _your_ size?"

"Like you?" One of the weasels answered.

"Yeah!" Max replied, putting up a fist, trying to act tough. "You guys don't look so tough to me!"

Not letting the mouse get away with it, the weasels dropped a bound Cream and Cheese to the ground, gagging the rabbit with a piece of fabric. The two weasels took out some guns, which they quickly spin around their fingers, before they aimed them on the mouse.

Before they could pull the trigger, a pair of hands grabbed them by the tuft of their hairs, from behind, before their heads were bonked together. It was none other but Manic the hedgehog, "Great work, Max," Manic complimented the mouse with a thumbs up.

"I would've taken them both!" Max grumbled, before he started to throw several kicks and punches out. "I would've given them a piece of this! And this! And this! And-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear ya," Manic replied, as he went over to cut the young rabbit they had rescued free. "You okay there, little girl?"

"Uh huh, I'm fine," Cream smiled. "Thank you for saving me and Cheese!"

"Cheese?" Max asked, feeling hungry all of a sudden.

"My chao!" Cream clarified, much to Max's disappointment.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped, as he circled around Manic and Max, taking an instant liking of the two.

"Hey little guy," Manic greeted Cheese. "Wow, I've never seen a real live chao before."

"Me neither," Max added.

All was well, until Cheese frantically chirped, "Chao chao chao!"

"What? What's wrong little guy?" Manic asked.

"HIT THE DECK!" Max shouted, tackling Manic to the side, while Cream and Cheese quickly ducked their heads, just as a kunai blade came flying overhead, and struck another building, exploding upon impact.

"Whoa, what the-YOW!" Manic screamed, when another flies above his head, cutting off most of his shaggy bangs. "Yikes! That's a close shave!" Manic frowned in fright, as he, the kids, and chao looked up to see a whole flock of bats don up in ninja garbs swooping down from the rooftops. "Take cover kids," Manic ushered. "This could get ugly."

The bats were all flapping their wings as they flew around Manic, while emitting earsplitting screeches that are so irritating that Manic held his hands to his ears, struggling in vain to block them.

"Yow! Totally uncool!" Manic groaned, before he was shoved from behind. "Hey!" Before he can react, another bat swooped in and tripped Manic off his feet, unblocking his ears in the process. "AAAAAHH!" Manic groaned, as he struggles to block the screeches from the bats, but to no avail.

Before long, one of the bats lunged in to stomp their feet on Manic. But the green hedgehog quickly rolled to the side, dodging the attack while still succumbing to the earsplitting screeches, and was met with a strong side kick to the stomach that sent him tumbling backward, before receiving a flying roundhouse kick to the head, making him further disoriented. As a finishing blow, one of the bats flew towards Manic, spinning itself into a drill, before landing a powerful flying kick that sent the young hedgehog, crashing through the windows of a flaming jewelry store, that had recently been robbed clean of its jewels.

The bats shared some cackles, before the wails of sirens were heard from the distance. With that, one of the bats reached into its garbs and pulled out a small white ball, "Ninja VANISH!" With that, the bats threw the ball, producing a cloud of blinding smokes, covering their escape.

A few more of the bandits heard the sirens and knew it was time to go. However, one of them had left a bag of loot behind, close to the unconscious Manic.

"What are you doing?" One of the bandits asked. "We're supposed to take those to our hideout!"

"And we will," The other bandit explained, showing he still had a handful of loot. "But we will make it look as if that green meddling hedgehog and kids were behind this whole attack!" Without another word, the bandits disappeared, just as the authorities arrived.

At the same time, Amy Rose and Sonia arrived on the scene, "Cream?" Amy called out worryingly. "Cream? Where are you?"

"Amy! Sonia!" Cream shouted, running out from her hiding spot, along with Cheese, and Max.

"Oh thank Aleena," Amy and Sonia smiled in relief, as they happily embraced the little rabbit. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay," Cream answered, before she looked at Manic in concern. "But _he_ isn't."

The two hedgehog girls looked in the direction Cream pointed, to see several medical robots, and some mobian police officers inspecting the scene. Among them is a mobian skunk wearing a long trench coat, with a badge that identified him as the inspector.

"What just happened here?" The inspector asked as he and his officers inspected the scene, along with some robots.

Everywhere around them, several victims were all giving random reports of the incident, from their perspectives.

"They just came out of nowhere, and then they just vanished without a trace!"

"My diamond necklace's been stolen! It was my grandmother's necklace!"

"All of my monies to pay for Robotnik! He'll roboticize us all!"

Then, amidst the event unfolding before them, the girls looked to see some robots hauling an unconscious Manic out of the remains of the jewelry store.

"Who is this?" The inspector asked. "The owner of this...burned shop?"

"Negative, inspector," One of the robot answered. "Civilian's I.D. : Unknown. Running criminal list." With that, the robot began to run a search through some data files, before it confirms, "Match found. Subject identity: Manic the Green Thief. Former leader of Robotropolis Thieves. Under arrest for crimes of: thievery, con-artistry, vandal-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get the point," The inspector replied, before he noticed the bag that the robots had confiscated from Manic. Upon an investigation of the content within, the inspector sneered, "So, you're tired of being a simple street punk, so you decided to join in the big league, eh?" He asked. "Well newsflash for you, Greenie! That is by far the worst felony ever committed! It's the Roboticizer for you!"

"NO!" Cream shouted, running up to the inspector. "Please, leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" Cream pleaded, getting in front of Manic.

"Get out of the way kid," The inspector gently ushered to Cream. "We've got a wanted criminal, and he's coming with us to the slammer."

"But he's not a bad guy!" Cream protested. "He saved me and Cheese from the real bad guys!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped.

"It's true!" Max joined in. "I saw the whole thing!"

"Interesting stories kids, but there's already too much proof to say he's involved with the-Hey!" The inspector shouted, upon noticing Max. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Um..." Max sweated. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

Suspicious at first, the inspector lets it slide as he and the robots resumed what they were doing, "Come on. Let's go," The inspector ordered.

"But he didn't do it!" Cream continued to protest, while Sonia and Amy held the young rabbit back. "He didn't! I'll vouch for him!"

The inspector and the robots turned to Cream. The strict maternal expression remains on the inspector, while the robots pulsated a different kind of aura.

"Very well then, young lady," The inspector spoke. "At least we'll have you as a witness. But until then-"

"You are herby under arrest!" One of the robots droned.

"WHAT?!" The girls, Max, plus the inspector shouted.

"You can't arrest Cream!" Sonia protested. "What are the charges?"

"Cream the Rabbit is hereby charged for harboring a fugitive!" The robot explained. "By orders of Dr. Robotnik, the crime is deemed a felony. The sentence: Roboticization!"

"What?!" The inspector exclaimed. "No! This isn't right! Didn't you hear what I just said? She's a witness!"

"Irrelevant."

"But she's just a kid!"

"Irrelevant."

"But it's completely relevant!" The inspector protested. "Listen! She just said that she'll vouch for this crook! So she's only a witness! We don't arrest a witness!"

"Negative. Cream the Rabbit is hereby under arrest!"

"NO!" Amy and Sonia shouted as the tried in vain to save Cream, but the robot was much stronger than they expected.

The robot then turned on the inspector, Cream, and Cheese.

Amy was kick and punching some of the attacking robots that were swarming over herself and Sonia. During the fight, Sonia caught sight of the robots driving away in a hover car, with Cream, Cheese, Manic, and the Inspector.

"Amy! They're getting away!" Sonia shouted.

"Alright, that's it!" Amy growled. "No more, Ms. Nice Rose!" With that, a large hammer suddenly appeared in Amy's hands. With a loud cry of fury, Amy spins gracefully on her toe, as she bashed the robots away from her and Sonia. But the robots kept on advancing the two girls, when a blur of blue came and dashes at one of them, before bouncing off and onto another, exploding upon impact.

Soon, the whole robots were nothing but nuts and bolts, and their savior stood before them. Amy looked amazed.

"Hey! You girls okay?" Sonic asked, as Tails and Mutt quickly came over to them.

Amy smiled widely, "We're fine," She answered lovingly. "In fact, better than fine, now that you're here, my hero!" Amy swooned, lovingly.

Sonic cracks a confident grin as he nudged Tails, "Guess girls have good tastes in heroes nowadays, don't they?" He asked, while Tails rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hello?" Sonia spoke, getting everyone back on track, "But those robot goons have taken, Cream and Cheese!"

"And my bud, Manic!" Max added.

Snapping out of her daze, Amy gasped, "Oh yes, yes, that's right! They took our friends and headed off that way!"

Looking in the direction the robots had flown off to, Sonic sets his sight in determination, "Not if _I_ can help it!" With that, the blue hedgehog took off, leaving behind his friends in the dust.

Tails, Mutt, and the girls, plus Max, were all coughing up a storm as the dusts cleared up.

"Wow, he's fast!" Amy commented, feeling her heart beating even faster.

"Hey Sonic! Wait up!" Tails shouted as he and Mutt quickly gave chase.

The two hedgehog girls, and Max, joined the two boys, with Amy asking, "Is he really _that_ fast?"

"Believe it or not, yes," Tails replied. "It's a natural talent for him."

"But we're used to that from him," Mutt replied, before he and Tails screeched to a stop, and the young dog shouted, "TAXI!" With that, a robotic taxi cab zipped up, and the backseat door opened up, allowing the boys to enter, before it drives away, leaving the girls and Max behind.

"What?!" Amy and Sonia exclaimed in outrage.

"HEY!" Max shouted.

Both Tails and Mutt were relaxing in the cab when they passed Sonic.

"Oh wait, that's him!" Tails shouted, before he spoke, "Stop here! We can take it from here. Thanks!"

With that, the robotic tax came to a halt, allowing both Tails and Mutt to depart before it takes off in a blur of yellow. Tails and Mutt both turned around to see that they now stood before a huge facility of some sort, built with tall funnels where billows of smokes are rising from.

Tails reached up and pulled his goggles over his eyes, before he started to turn a special knob on the right lens to change his visions, ranging from heat, x-ray, ultraviolet, etc.

"What are you getting Tails?" Mutt asked anxiously.

"Nothing much," Tails replied, still adjusting his goggles visions. "So far, I'm seeing lots of-Wait!" He shouted, looking through an x-ray/heat vision. "I see them! Those three Mobians they've taken prisoner!"

"Where are they taking them too?" Mutt asked.

"Hey boys!" Sonic greeted, screeching to a halt behind the two.

"AAAH!" Tails and Muttski screamed in fright, before they rapidly beaten their chests.

"Sonic! Don't do that!" Tails panted.

"Sorry," Sonic quickly apologized. "But quick, the details! What's the skinny?"

"The robots are taking the rabbit, chao, and hedgehog on the third floor. So you gotta be quick!" Tails answered.

Sonic waved it off with confident, "Tails. Are ya forgetting who you're talking to?" Sonic asked rhetorically. "I'm the fastest thing alive. Quick is what I do."

"But there are traps, Sonic. Very dangerous, and very tricky ones too! So before you go, you're gonna need this," With that, Tails reached into his satchel and pulled out a headgear, equipped with a red lens, and a microphone.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's an infrared scope," Tails replied. "From what I just saw, this place is rigged with infrared motion detectors that set off security alarms. If you wear this, you may be able to avoid them."

With that, Tails handed the scope to Sonic, who dons it up on his head, before he signals his approval with two thumbs up.

"Thanks you guys," Sonic smiled. "I always knew I can count on you two!" Sonic was about to take off, only for Tails to grab him by the quills. "Hey! Easy there Tails!" Sonic groaned.

"Sorry Sonic," The fox apologized. "But you can't just going running off like that. There's another way we can sneak in, undetected. UP there!" Tails pointed to a nearby air vent.

 **Outskirts of Central City  
Later**

In a blur of hot pink, Amy Rose, Sonia, and Max have arrived on a super bike, colored pink, with blue tires.

"Whoa!" Max exclaimed, as he got off the bike and took his helmet off. "What a rush! Never thought someone like you would have a sweet ride! Let alone know how to drive it!"

"Well, as they say, 'never judge a book by its covers,'" Sonia stated proudly, as both she and Amy too took their helmets off.

The two girls plus boy walked up for a closer look at the building Sonic and his team had gone into, earlier.

"What is this place?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Sonia replied, greatly disgusted by its polluted and foul stench that matches well with its outward appearance. "But if this is the dirty work of Robotnik, then I'm not surprised."

"Who cares?" Max replied. "All I want to know is how do we get in?"

"HALT! INTRUDERS!" A voice called out, to which the three friends turned to see more robots, pointing their guns at them.

Max quickly held his hands up, "I surrender!" Reaching into his fanny pack, Max held out a small cube of cheese. "Here! Take this block of limburger!" A robot instantly vaporized the dairy product with a blast of laser from its gun. Max quickly pulled another object from his pack, "This number one dime?" The robot vaporized that as well, and Max was down to his last peace offering, "Kit-kats?...AH!" Max jumped back, narrowly evading a huge blast of lasers from the robots, causing him to hide behind the girls. "Save me girls!" Max screamed.

Before the robots, or the girls could even make the first move, the sound of a horn pierced through the air, and everyone looked up to see a strange looking badger.

The badger is a female, and she has orange fur with long thick hair on the back of her head, which she keeps in two locks with auburn strings, and two brown stripes across each of her eyes and bushy round ears that reach the end of her hair. Additionally, she has a peach muzzle with a small black nose, blue eyes and a medium-long bushy tail.

Her attire consists of a tube top and a skirt with an auburn rope belt, each made of worn-down grey fabric stitched together, and tan fur-skin boots, one which has a fur cuff and the other which has metal bands on it. As accessories, she wears a golden band on her right upper arm, a spiral bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace braided with seashells and a gold ring.

"What the devil?" Sonia asked, as she and Amy watched the badger grabbing a cable from a nearby utility pole.

Conjuring up a dagger, the badger cuts the cable and swings herself into the fray, "Aah-eeh- ah-eeh-aaaaaah-eeh-ah-eeh-aaaaah!" The badger screamed, until the cable snapped, "Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" The badger wailed, as she was sent flying aimlessly through the air, before she crashed and broke somethings, _and_ someone.

"My car!"

"My leg!"

"My cabbages!"

After that crazy episode passed, the robots turned their attentions back on Sonia and Amy, closing in on the two hedgehog girls. Amy was about to reach for something when the badger quickly returned.

"LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAA!" The badger screamed, sounding like a deranged opera singer, as she hurled several balls at the robots, which exploded into sticky, red slimes upon impact.

"Visions impaired! Visions impaired!" The robots droned, trying in vain to clear the slimes off of their visors.

Before they could even get the chance, the badger quickly pulled out a bow and arrow, firing several arrows at the center of every robots' chests, causing them to crack electrical surges, before they exploded. The worse has yet to pass when some of the flying robots appeared, and they all opened fire on the badger. In retaliation, the badger quickly pulled out a shield made of thick tree barks, protecting herself from their fires, before she pulled out a boomerang, hurling it towards the flying bots, knocking them out of the skies as they came crashing to the ground and exploded into several flaming debris.

"Whoa! She's good!" Max commented, with Amy and Sonia nodding in agreement.

Lastly, the badger pulled out a small white egg, "You shall not pass!" Sticks hollered, throwing the egg to the ground, resulting in a puff of black smokes. When the smokes cleared up, there was nothing left of the badger. Sonia, Amy, and Max were gone too.

Inside the building, Cream, Cheese, Manic, and the Inspectors were all locked up inside a container, as many robotic soldiers were walking around, making preparations.

"Let me out!" The inspector shouted, banging on the glass structure of the container in vain. "Let me out! That's an order!"

"Request denied!" One of his former robots replied.

"We didn't do anything," Cream whimpered. "Please let us out," The little rabbit was quickly startled at the sudden appearance of a camera that was observing her and her fellow occupants very closely. "What is this place? Cheese, we've got to get out of here."

"Chao," Cheese chirped.

With a frustrated grunt, the inspector slumped to the ground, inside the container, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess little lady," The old skunk apologized. "Believe me, my robots were never _this_ disobedience before, let alone less confusing to work with."

"Oh, it's okay, Mr. Inspector," Cream replied, while hugging Cheese close. "I know you were just doing your job. But really, Mr. Green Hedgehog didn't do anything!"

"Uh huh, so you say," The inspector replied.

"It's true!" Cream spoke up. "He was only trying to protect me and Cheese from the real bad guys. They were running around the city, making explosions, taking stuffs that aren't theirs, and they even tried to kidnap me! But Mr. Green Hedgehog and his mouse friend came and saved me!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped in agreement.

"Is that so?" The inspector asked, scratching his chin, as Cream continued to relayed the whole story to him.

Sonic, Tails, and Mutt were all sneaking through the air vents, while being careful not to make too much sounds and attract too much unwanted attentions. Mutt and Tails were both leading ahead of Sonic, respectively in that order.

"Are we gonna sneak around all day, or are we gonna kick some bots?" Sonic grumbled.

"Sonic. It's unwise to seek a battle _before_ we secured the prisoners," Tails replied. "Uncle Chuck taught us that, remember?"

"Yeah, well I don't have to like it," Sonic frowned.

"Whoa! Stop!" Mutt shouted, while being equipped with an infrared scope of his own.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Tails barely looked over Mutt's shoulders to see several laser beams, made visible through his goggles, "Here comes the part where you take over from here, Sonic," Tails replied.

Sonic cracked a confident grin, "Piece of cake!" He replied.

With that, Sonic unhooked the vent out of its frames before he dropped into the hall, "Remember Sonic," Tails spoke via a communicator. "Don't trip those motion detectors. Because if you do, the alarms will sound off and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear ya," Sonic interrupted. "Don't worry Tails. I got this! These lousy piece of security are no match for me and my awesome speed."

With that, Sonic zipped over to one spot, then the next, avoiding the detectors as they actively scanned the areas. The blue blur even did a few flips, and daredevil stunts, to avoid them, albeit barely.

"So what do we do in the meantime, Tails?" Mutt asked.

"Simple. We just go and find the control center of this place, shut down the security," Tails replied. "And while we're at it, we'll help ourselves to some of Robuttnik's gadgets. You never know how they might come in handy for the Resistance," With that, Tails took the lead, switching his goggles to x-ray visions, getting a literal clear lookout of the facility.

Manic blinked his eyes open, as he slowly regains his senses, "Whuh-where am I?" He asked, while hissing from the pain that was still burning on his head. "Can somebody get me the licenses on those-"

"OH! You're awake!" Cream shouted happily, embracing Manic.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Manic smiled nervously, while taking quick looks at his new surroundings. "Uh, where the heck are we?"

"Sadly, another one of Dr. Robotnik's weapon factories," The inspector grumbled, whom Manic turned his attention to. "I've taken on this job _five_ _years_ after my father passed away, and this is what I get for working with robots."

Manic looked at the skunk in confusion, "And you are?" Manic asked.

"Inspecter St. John," The inspector introduced himself, while showing the hedgehog, rabbit, and chao his badge. "Though after this, I'll just simply be Geoffrey."

"Well, hi Geoffrey," Manic greeted. "Name's Ma-"

"I know who you are," Geoffrey replied. "You're the Green Thief, Manic. You've got long list of criminal charges on your head. You're also that little petty thief who's been giving the Chaotix a hard time."

"Oh, friends of yours?" Manic grinned, as he reclined.

"Hardly," Geoffrey scoffed.

Cream walked over to Manic, holding his hands, "Thanks again for saving me and Cheese, Mr. Manic," Cream smiled. "My name is Cream by the way."

"Cream, eh?" Manic smiled. "That's a sweet name."

"Chao chao," Cheese chirped, as he once again dances in the air around Manic.

"Hey little guy," Manic smiled as he petted the chao. "It's great to see you again. Even if we're both trapped in this uncool container."

Just then, a robot walked over, directing its visor at Cream and Cheese, frightening the young rabbit as she hugs her chao even tighter. In response, Manic and Geoffrey quickly sprang into action, holding the arms out, protectively over the rabbit. The robot turned around and walked away.

"Oh, I don't like this at all," Cream whimpered. "I wish mama was here."

"Chao chao."

Seeing how frightened the rabbit is, Manic and Geoffrey turned to each other, and they both nodded, "We have to get out of here," Geoffrey replied. "Any ideas?"

"I'll check my little fanny pack to-" Manic looked down to see his pack was gone. "Hey! Where'd it-"

"Over there," Geoffrey pointed, directing the hedgehog's gaze to see his fanny pack on a counter, together with a wrist-mounted crossbow, with several more arrays of weapons. "Along with my other gears. Robotnik's robots may not be big on ethics like we do, but they are still smart enough to prevent chances of an escape."

"Drat!" Manic snapped his fingers. "So what do we do now?"

"Hope for a miracle," Geoffrey replied. "Best idea I can come up with."

With that, Cream got down on her knees, linking her fingers together, "Please, help us." She prayed.

Sonic was just outside the very room, Cream and friends were trapped in, "They must be in there," Sonic analyzed, before he started talking through his mic. "Yo, Tails. Mutt. I'm on the third floor. How's it coming on your parts, you two?"

"We just found the grid," Tails replied. "Now a little bit of rewiring, and..." Before long, the lights were turned off. "Got it!" Tails cheered.

"Abnormalities detected in the electrical system," The building's alarms sounded. "Abnormalities detected in the electrical system."

"Way to go you guys," Sonic smiled, before he dashes into the room, past the blinded robots, and broke the container, freeing Cream, Cheese, Geoffrey and Manic.

"AAAH!" Cream screamed. "Who are-" She was quickly silenced when Sonic placed a finger over her mouth and silenced her.

"Shhh. It's okay, I'm a friend," Sonic whispered.

"Chao chao chao chao!" Cheese chirped happily, as he happily embraced Sonic, taking an instant liking of him.

Before long, the robots turned their heads in the direction of Cheese's chirping. The robots slowly advanced towards the friends. Before they could, however, they were shot down by several flying arrows, courtesy of Geoffrey, who just reclaimed his wrist-mounted crossbow.

"Whoa, nice shot!" Manic complimented.

"Thank you," Geoffrey replied, before his face grew stern. "Now, while we're still flesh and blood. Let's move!"

"Roger that!" Sonic saluted in agreement. Being extra careful with Cream, Sonic picked her up and held her close in his arms, together with Cheese, as they dashed through the darkness, with Geoffrey and Manic following.

"So how did you like killed all of the lights?" The green hedgehog asked.

"It wasn't me," Sonic answered. "I owed it all to my buddies, Tails and Mutt for that."

"Tails? Mutt?" Manic asked in disapproval. "Who would go around with names like that?" *Manic does not approve nicknames like Tails. See Archie Sonic Super Special Issue #10 for reference.*

"I think their names sounded wonderful," Cream said otherwise. "And they must bring good luck to you wherever you go!" Suddenly, the lights came back on, and several cameras were all locked onto the escapees and hero.

"Uh oh," Manic moaned.

"This can't be good," Geoffrey frowned.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Cream whimpered. "It must be a jinx!"

"It's not your fault," Sonic replied, watching as the cameras were quickly armed with laser cannons and they opened fire. "HANG ON TIGHT!"

Still holding onto the rabbit, and chao, Sonic dashed through the hall at the speed of light, as the lasers all opened fire on three runaways. Manic quickly digs through his fanny packs, while trying his best not to be seen by the cameras. Geoffrey reached into his trench coat, changing the darts on his wrist with some new ones, before firing them at the cameras, causing them to implode.

Suddenly, another camera opened fire on the skunk, "Watch out!" Manic shouted, jumping in the way, holding a mirror out, deflecting the laser beam back at the source, exploding in the process.

Geoffrey looked at the green hedgehog in surprise, "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but how many have you stolen, and how can you fit all in that little bag of yours?" He asked.

"Hey, that's a need to know only basis," Manic snarked. "Besides, just glad this baby's still intact, or else it's seven years of bad luck."

"Hmph, I'll take my chances," Geoffrey replied. "But I'm keeping my eyes on you thief."

"Whatever," Manic shrugged. "But let's get out of here alive, and then you can arrest me later."

"Fine by me," With that, Geoffrey and Manic took off running, catching up with Sonic.

"Tails? Mutt?" Sonic asked, through the comm. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Can't talk now Sonic!" Tails replied. "We're busy trying to-" Suddenly, everything went all static.

"Tails? Tails! Answer me bud!" Sonic panicked, before he was startled by a laser blast. Setting Cream down, Sonic ordered the rabbit to, "RUN!" Then, Sonic jumped at one of the cameras and punched it off its perch, before he leapt towards the next and took control of it, forcing it to blast the others. Just then, Geoffrey and Manic appeared from around the corner.

"AAAHHH!" Manic screamed, ducking his head down, just as another laser singes the top of his hair. "Hey! Watch the friendly fire, bro!"

"Sorry!" Sonic apologized.

"Oy, mate! Jump!" Geoffrey ordered, which Sonic complied, before the skunk fired an arrow at one of the cameras that was aiming for the hedgehog.

"Keep running!" Sonic beckoned to Cream and Cheese.

"Right!" Cream nodded, as she took off running, while Sonic was left to contend with the lasers with Geoffrey and Manic. Unfortunately, the doors ahead were beginning to close in on themselves. "The doors! We can't make it!" Cream whimpered.

In a blur of blue, Sonic hurried over to scoop Cream up with Cheese, and he raced towards the door. Geoffrey saw this, and with a wave of his hands, an aura of light blue were swirling around his fingers and at the bottom of the door.

"Go!" Geoffrey grunted, struggling to keep the door opened for Sonic to slip under.

"Whoa!" Manic began to comment. "Wicked hand-"

"Get out! Now!" Geoffrey shouted, startling the green hedgehog to comply, before the skunk followed.

The five friends kept on running through the hall, only to be confronted by several robots that were pointing their guns at them. Sonic and Geoffrey bravely puts themselves before Cream, Cheese, and Manic.

"Halt intruders!" The robots ordered.

However, before the robots could make a move, the heroes saw a flock of strange, small, flying robots that are shaped like airplanes flying from behind and piercing the robots, causing them to malfunction and short out.

"What just happened?" Geoffrey asked.

"Who cares? Now's our chance! Come on!" With that, Sonic took the lead as he carries Cream and Cheese, with Geoffrey and Manic running after them.

Before long, the powers went out, leaving them in the darkness once more. Adjusting his vision in the dark, Sonic could see that many more of the little flying airplane bots have taken out some of the laser-surveillance camera before them. Unfortunately, the cameras became out of control and were firing beams of lasers at random locations.

"Quickly! This way!" Geoffrey guided everyone to a long staircase, which they all made a dash for. However, the lasers followed them still.

"Mr. Hedgehog, are we going to make it out?" Cream asked.

"Don't worry, we'll make it!" Sonic assured. But his words were eaten when one of the stray laser beams manages to cut the stairway they were running on, causing Cream, Manic, and Geoffrey to plummet.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Cream screamed, before she was quickly caught by Sonic, grabbing her by the hand.

"AAAAHH!" Manic screamed, before Geoffrey grabbed the hedgehog, aimed his arm up, fired a grappling hook from his wrist and pulled themselves up to Sonic and Cream.

"Hang on!" Geoffrey grunted, as he and Manic both helped Sonic pull Cream up.

Not daring to waste another second, the friends quickly ran up the stairs, while avoiding the lasers that were firing aimlessly at them, until at last, they safely reached the top and out of range.

"Phew! That was a close one," Manic sighed in relief, before the friends all looked back, seeing the destructions ensuing, and lasers firing aimlessly.

Sonic turned to Cream, "See? I told you we'll make it out okay, and we did," Sonic smiled. "You didn't doubt me, did ya?"

"Mmm-mmm," Cream shook her head, before she smiled. "Thank you for saving us, Mr. Hedgehog!" She said in admiration.

"Whoa, whoa. Mr. Hedgehog is my dad," Sonic chuckled. "Sonic's the name. And speed's my game," Sonic introduced himself with a thumbs up.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sonic," Cream smiled. "My name is Cream. And this is Cheese."

"Chao chao," Cheese chirped.

Sonic smiled as he exchanged handshakes, "Pleasure to meet you," He said, before turning to the skunk and green hedgehog. "And who might you guys be?"

"Inspector St. John," Geoffrey introduced himself in his usual Australian accent. "But ya can call me Geoffrey, mate."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Geoffrey!" Sonic shook hands with the skunk.

Shaking his shock away, Manic introduced himself, "The name's Manic. And let me tell you, ya got some radical moves, bro! And a cool bling!"

"I'd say the same for your bling," Sonic replied, putting to the medallion around Manic's neck.

In appearance, both hedgehog boys' medallions are crystal clear and are shaped like somethings.

Before long, the two hedgehog boys had an epiphany, "Whoa! We both have the same medallion!" They exclaimed together. Deciding to take it up a notch, the two boys looked at each other, moving their hands out in sync with the other, as if they're looking in a mirror. Sonic moved his right hand to wax-on, which Manic reacted by moving his left hand to wax-off, and vice versa.

Then, the two hedgehog boys started making faces. Sonic made a scary face, with Manic copying.

"Okay, favorite kind of food on the count of three," They said together. "One, two, three, chili dogs. OMIGOSH!" With that, the boys quickly embraced each other. "Where've you been all my life?!" They asked. "Pickpocketing! Blowing up factories and robots! No way!"

"Hey!" Geoffrey interrupted the bonding moment. "I'm happy the two of you bonded and all, but need I remind you both that we're still in a weapon factory owned by Robotnik, and we still need to escape?"

Sonic frowned as he nodded his head in agreement, "Okay, let's go," Sonic began, as he walks over to the door, before he turns to his group and cautioned them to be ready for anything. Getting the message, everyone agreed as Sonic slowly opened the door-

"HI-YAH!" A voice screamed, as something jumped down from the ceiling and onto Sonic, repeatedly bonking Sonic on the head.

"OW! OW! GET OFF!" Sonic protested, curling up into a ball, and spinning his attacker off.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" The badger declared, as she quickly pulled a spear out.

"WHOA! WHOA!" A voice shouted. "It's okay! It's only Sonic!"

"Tails?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails greeted, together with Mutt waving his hand.

"Tails! Mutt!" Sonic smiled as he quickly went over and gave the two boys a hug. "Boy am I glad to see you guys okay! How'd you get here?"

"We ran into them, and they helped us get here," Mutt answered, pointing to the two pink hedgehog girls, plus Max, and the crazy badger from before.

"Yo, Max!" Manic smiled.

"Manic!" Max smiled, as the two boys ran up to each other. "High five, bro!"

"YEAH!" The two boys cheered, before Manic got the chance to look at the girls present in the room, besides Cream.

Manic's eyes quickly settled on Amy Rose, "Whoa!" Manic marveled. "Who's the cutie over there?"

"Who? Her?" Max asked, pointing to Sonia. "I don't think she's your-"

"No, not her! Her!" Manic clarified, pointing to Amy Rose, before walking up to the pink hedgehog. "Who might you be?" He asked, while flashing a grin, straightening his hair back, and bouncing his eyebrows up and down.

"Uh, Amy Rose," Amy answered, uneasily.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Ms. Rose," Manic greeted, taking the hedgehog girl's hand. "Manic's name. And charming's my game," Manic flirted, kissing the girl by the hand.

"Since when?" Max scoffed, before he was met with an elbow by Manic.

Unfazed by Manic's flirt, Amy looked over Manic's shoulder and saw Cream and Cheese, safely next to Sonic. "Cream!" Amy shouted, happily running up to the rabbit.

"Amy!" Cream shouted in equal joy as she ran up and embraced the pink hedgehog girl.

"Oh thank Aleena, you're alright!" Amy smiled in relief, before looking over the rabbit. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, Amy!" Cream smiled. "Thanks to Mr. Sonic. He came to rescue me and Cheese, and Inspector Geoffrey, right after Mr. Manic rescued me from those awful bandits who kidnapped me from before!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped.

"Really?" Amy looked up at the blue hedgehog, and felt her heart beating out of her chest, followed by her knees buckling as she looked at the speedy hedgehog hero, "Wow!" Amy gasped, marveling at the blue hedgehog in amazement. "You're-you're-"

"Cool?" Sonic finished. "I know. I'm _way_ past cool," Sonic flashed a smile.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Amy smiled happily, grabbing Sonic's hand and shook it at a rapid pace. "I never knew you could be so brave and so strong! You're a hero!"

"N-N-No, p-pr-pr-problem!" Sonic replied, vibrating as if he was standing on top of an earthquake.

"Amy Rose, compose yourself! That's no way to behave!" Sonia berated her friend, freeing Sonic from the enthusiastic pink hedgehog's surprisingly strong grip. "Please, forgive my enthusiastic friend. She tends to get a little toot carried away," Sonia apologized on Amy's behalf, much to the pink hedgehog's embarrassment.

"Oh, no hard feelings," Sonic replied.

Then, something caught Manic's eyes, "Whoa! Sonic! Check it!" Manic pointed to Sonia's neck. "She's got the same kind of medallion as we do!"

"No way!" Sonic gasped.

"Oh, I see you boys have the same taste in accessories as I do," Sonia smiled.

Before their conversation could go on any further, a sudden blast of laser filled the air, and the friends looked to see a battalion of robot soldiers flooding the room, and locking onto them.

"HALT!" The robots opened fire on Sonic and friends, and they all ducked behind some tables, and control panels for covers.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

"I got this!" The badger proclaimed, throwing a rock in the air, which the robots quickly opened fire on. Once the rock was reduced to nothing but pebbles, Sticks stood before the robots, and glared, "I knew you were coming. But you will never obliterate Sticks! Because Sticks is un-obli...un-obli...un-oblit-era..-te..." the badger stuttered, before she gave up and simply declared, "You can't kill me."

The robots looked at each other, as if dumbfounded by the badger's words, before they decided to open fire on her anyway. But surprisingly, the badger, now identified as Sticks, quickly twisted and turns her body from side-to-side, evading ever lines of fires being shot at her. Holding the boomerang in her hand, Sticks sent it flying towards the robots, flying in a circular motion, striking the robots in the heads before it returned to her hand. One of the robots lunged towards Sticks, only for the badger to acrobatically do a backflip, evading the robot's grab before she reached into her big hairdo and pulled out a pair of nunchucks made of thick branches and vines.

"Ca-KAW!" Sticks screamed, giving the nunchucks a few spins, before she leaps into battle and fought off the robots like a true martial artist fighter.

"Incredible! She's got some serious choreography!" Sonia marveled, with Amy and the others nodding in agreement.

Confused, Sonic turned to Tails, "Uh, what's choreography?" Sonic asked.

Back to the fight, Sticks was using her nunchucks to ensnare a robot's arm cannon, taking control and directing its fires onto its comrades. Once the task is done, Sticks pulled a dagger from her boot, and jabbed into the robot's head, causing it to explode.

"Ca-KAW!" Sticks hollered victoriously.

Sonic whistled, applauding the badger's display, "Bravo little lady," Sonic applauded. "Bravo."

"That's Sticks to you, buster!" Sticks frowned.

"Okay, pleasure to meet ya Sticks," Sonic replied.

Geoffrey rushed towards the door, seeing the coast was clear for the moment, "Come on everyone!" Geoffrey ushered. "Let's move out!"

With that, everyone followed the skunk's lead, going through a series of long, winding hallways, with the blaring sound of the alarm echoing throughout the whole facility.

Many robot soldiers soon came into the halls, and repeatedly opened fire after the heroes, with a few striking Sonic from behind, singeing bits of his quills.

"YOW!" Sonic winced, rubbing the spot he had been hit. "That's smarts!"

"AAH!" Cream screamed, frightened by a blast that exploded upon impact with a wall.

A robot fired a missile at the heroes, only for Amy to quickly conjure up a hammer, and whacked the missile back at the robot, causing it to explode.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that hammer?" Tails asked.

"Oh this thing?" Amy asked. "It's my Piko Piko Hammer. I-LOOK OUT!" Amy screamed, as she quickly, and gracefully, spins her hammer and deflected another missile back at the chasing robots. "Talk later?!"

"Agreed!" With that, Tails spins his tails even faster as he and everyone else continue to run for dear lives.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in the main lobby of the building, where most of the robots were manufacturing new weapons for Dr. Robotnik's forces. The robots, however, quickly ceased working when they quickly took notice of Sonic and friends.

"Uh...hello," Max greeted sheepishly.

 **Fight The Knight by Crush 40**

The robots quickly produced electric swords, with pulse of electricities cracking up at the blades, before they slowly advanced upon the mobians.

In response, the four hedgehogs plus badger and skunk quickly stood in fighting stances, forming a protective circle around Max, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Mutt in the center.

"What's the plan, chief?" Manic asked Geoffrey.

"How good are you at fighting bots?" Geoffrey asked.

"Honestly, I'm not much of a fighter," Manic explained. "I'm more of the grab and run kind of guy."

"Well then, keep your heads down!" Geoffrey ordered.

"I'll take the robots on the left," Sonic suggested. "You get the ones on the right."

"You mean the ol' divide and conquer tactic?" Geoffrey asked. "You sure it still works?"

Thinking fast, Sonia shouted, "Look out!" Pointing up, and the robots fell for it.

With that, Sonic curled himself up into a ball to do a homing spin dash, striking at one of the robots before he ran up to another and landed a kick to its face. Sonic grinned as he confidently scratched his nose, when a robot snuck up behind the blue hedgehog and swung an electric sword at him, "WHOA!" Sonic exclaimed, dodging the first swipe. "Nuh-uh uh!" He taunted, avoiding the second swing. "Three strikes! You're out!" With that, a blast of electric balls was shot, and struck the robot, causing it to short out and exploded. "Nice shot Tails!" Sonic grinned, giving the fox a thumbs up.

In response, Tails returned the gesture, while being equipped with an arm cannon.

Amy quickly swings her hammer and smashed several surrounding robots into nothing but bolts and nuts, before she smashed the hammer into the ground, emitting a loud, thunderous shockwave that knocked all of the robots off their feet, even blowing them apart. More robots started to surround her, before they lunged forward en mass numbers, trying to pile on the pink hedgehog. However, Amy quickly spins on her feet, becoming a pink-hued tornado while sticking her hammer out, smashing the robots upon impacts.

Geoffrey was firing several explosive darts at every incoming robots, while avoiding the flaming debris that were flying towards him, as well as the crossfires between the robots and his allies, "WHOA!" Geoffrey shouted, when he nearly got singed at the top of his hair by a blast of electricity from Tails. "Hey kid! Please be more sharp with the shooting!"

"Sorry!" Tails apologized.

"LOOK OUT!" Cream screamed.

"CHAO!"

Tails looked up and screamed when a giant metal claw dropped down from the ceiling and almost caught him. Tails rolled out of the way, getting up to see a giant robot, shaped like a spider. The spider bot emitted a loud hissing sound, while viciously snapping its pincers at Tails. Tails quickly spins his tails to take flight, only for the robot to shoot a well-aimed glob of silks that tied the fox's tails together, causing him to drop out of the air.

The robot was closing in fast, only for a pink-hued tornado to quickly knock it away. The tornado stopped, revealing itself to be, surprisingly, Sonia herself, "I've seen uglier spiders in my days," Sonia frowned. "But that's just plain wrong!" Turning to Tails, Sonia's gaze softened, "You okay there, little one?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tails replied.

During the battle, a ship had flown from the sky and came to rest on a landing zone, just outside the facility. The hatch opened for a huge, frightening human being to walk outside. It is none other than Mobius Public Enemy Number One and the Resistance's greatest enemy, Dr. Robotnik himself.

Robotnik is a tall human man of imposing girth with a bald, conical head, a dark orange mustache and black eyes with crimson irises. Robotnik is also partially roboticized, with his left arm from the shoulder and down to be completely robotic. In the place of his ears, he had small metal stubs. His teeth are borderline brown and yellow.

His attire is a jumpsuit, red above the waist and black below, with yellow lines spanning up, down and around his body; grey leggings; black-and-red boots; wide, red shoulder pads; a black sleeve on his human arm; a yellow cape; and grey gloves.

"What in blue blazes is going on here?!" Robotnik shouted angrily, as he entered the building to see utter chaos. "What's this? Freedom Fighters of the Resistance, running amok in _MY_ factory?!"

Sonic looked up, and grinned, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Robuttnik, himself!"

"Robuttnik?!" The fighters asked, while they and the robots ceased their fights.

"Baldy Nosehair!" Sticks shouted, pointing her boomerang at the mad doctor.

There was an awkward silence, before the room was filled with laughter, "Baldy Nosehair?" Sonic laughed. "That's the best one I've heard all day!"

With that, the fighters all laughed, together with the robots, "Stop laughing!" Dr. Robotnik ordered, face turning red with rage and embarrassment. "That's not funny! Stop laughing at once!"

"Yeah! Stop laughing!" Sticks barked. "Vengeance is a serious matter!" Soon, laughter turned silence as everyone all looked at the badger in bewilderment. "That's right, I'm here for revenge," Sticks growled as her voice sets in a dark tone. "My name is Sticks. Sticks the badger! I was cursed with this color scheme of a raccoon, and relentlessly pursued by an never-ending trail of bad lucks that seek to destroy me. But make no mistake. I am a weapon of mass destruction!" With an earsplitting scream, Sticks viciously spins into a tornado that cartoonishly emitted the sounds of motors whirring in unison.

Everyone watched as the angry badger surprisingly turned every single robots into nuts and bolts, before she stopped and pointed finger at Robotnik, "You have invaded my jungle! And for that, you have sealed your fate, Baldy Nosehair! This I swear by the power rested in me, and the ultimate weapon which I will use to destroy you!" Sticks reached behind her hair and unsheathed the said weapon, "Prepare to meet your maker! The Plunger of DOOOOOOOOOOMM!" A crack of thunder filled the air, scaring Tails into jumping Mutt's arms, as the badger holds up...

"A toilet plunger?" Manic asked, incredulously.

"Not just any plunger you fool!" Sticks frowned. "It's the Plunger OF DOOOOOOOM!"

Everyone else all looked at the badger, with deadpan expression, "I got worked up by thunders and lightning over a plunger?" Tails asked rhetorically, before he turns to Mutt who was still holding him close. "Put me down," With that, the dog complied, dropping the fox to the ground.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Robotnik mocked. "Please, don't hurt me little badger. How will I ever save myself from your all powerful Plunger of Doom? Oh, I know! Robots, ATTACK!"

With that, the fight resumes, only this time, with Robotnik in the fray.

"You hold the robots back!" Sticks ordered to everyone. "The crazy man with crazy caterpillar lip is mine!" With a loud war cry, Sticks charged towards Robotnik, with the Plunger of Doom.

Tails and Mutt both nodded their heads in agreement, as they went off to help the badger.

Cream, Cheese, and Max were all hiding behind some machines as the fights ensued. Sonic was kicking some bots, when he looked over and noticed the children and chao looking scared. Seeing how they were getting nowhere with just fighting, and that more robots were flooding into the room, the hedgehog shifted to a look of determination.

Rushing over to the children, Sonic bent down and asked, "Are you still okay? Are you hurt?" Cream nodded, while Max held a thumbs up. "Alright, hold onto me. We're getting you out of here, now." With that, Sonic carried Cream and Cheese in his arms, with Max riding on the hedgehog's back, despite the two quills jutting. "Guys! We gotta go now!"

"Just take the kids and run!" Geoffrey replied, as he avoided a laser blast. "We'll hold them off!"

With that, Sonic took off in a blur of blue, while fighting his way through a horde of robots that were barring his way towards the exit.

"Don't let them get away!" Robotnik shouted, when suddenly, he was jabbed in the rear by something sharp from behind. "Oh!" Robotnik yelped in surprise, looking behind him to see Tails and Mutt blowing raspberries in his face. "Why you little-" With that, Robotnik thrusted his arms out after the two canines, only for them to dodge to the side.

Tails grabbed Robotnik's cape and pulled it over the mad doctor's face, and tied into a knot, blinding the madman. Before Dr. Robotnik had the chance to uncover his face, Tails honked the doctor's nose, turning it with a twist of his wrist, behind the fabrics. Then, as a final blow to Robotnik's pride, Tails pulled on the madman's mustache that were sticking out from the sides of his cape, before releasing them.

Further aggravated, Dr. Robotnik angrily snarled, "Ooh, I hate it when someone does that to me!" He waved his fists about, before he was given the boot by Mutt, with Tails tripping the doctor with his tails, "WHOA!" Dr. Robotnik screamed as he rolls down a long set of stairs. "Ooh, ow, eek, ooh, ow~" Dr. Robotnik constantly screamed with each painful bounce on his flight down the stairs, before he finally landed with a crash. "OH!"

Tails and Mutt both laughed, "Looks like we showed _that_ overstuffed turkey," Tails smiled, before his words got eaten.

"WHAT?!" Robotnik shouted, after coming back up surprisingly fast, courtesy of the aircraft he was piloting in.

The two boys quickly turned pale, "Yipe!" Tails whimpered.

"M-M-M-Me too," Mutt stuttered. "Yipe!" With that, both canine boys took off running, with an infuriated Dr. Robotnik chasing them.

"Hi-YAH!" Sticks screamed, thrusting the plunger at Robotnik's, getting it stuck on his face in the process.

"Mmmmh!" Robotnik screamed, muffled, trying in vain to get the plunger off his face.

"There is no point in escaping, Baldy Nosehair!" Sticks glowered. "With each struggle, the Plunger of Doom will suck every last ounce of life out of you, like a toilet sucking a goldfish to its doom!" Sticks declared dramatically. "Y'know, now that I say it out loud, it sounded so much better in my head."

Then, with a last grunt, Dr. Robotnik successfully pulled the plunger off his face. However, the struggle force was so great, Robotnik lost his balance as he stumbles backward, bonking his head into a machine, knocking him out cold.

Sticks picked up the plunger, and blew across its suction cup, "You're out, doc," Sticks frowned.

Just then, a flash of light was emitted in front of Tails and Mutt, and a large golden band materialized, landing in Tails's hands, "Whoa, what is this?" Tails asked.

"You're a wizard!" Sticks exclaimed.

Just then, Tails's wristwatch beeped, and he looked to see Uncle Chuck's face on the screen, "Ah, Tails," Chuck greeted. "I trust my latest creation has arrived to you, intact. Yes?"

"You mean this ring thing, sir?" Tails asked.

"Correct," Chuck confirmed. "It's what I've been working on these past months. Quickly! Give it to Sonic! He'll need it!"

"What does it do?"

"Just trust me young fox!"

Though hesitant, Tails answered, "Okay," Looking over to the railing, Tails located Sonic, who was fighting off the robots while protecting the children he was rescuing, "Sonic!" The blue hedgehog looked up, as Tails threw the ring to him. "It's from Uncle Chuck! Catch!"

Sonic caught the ring in his hand, "A ring? What's a ring supposed to-Whoa!" Sonic looked down at himself, seeing his whole body surrounded in a blazing blue aura. "Whoa, my body! It feels...AWESOME! Like I can just-" In a blinding speed of light, Sonic was zipping around the facility, destroying every single robots, and machinery.

Once the task was done, Sonic ceased glowing, "Whoa! Did I just do all that?" Sonic asked.

"You sure did!" Tails smiled.

"That was off the chart!" Mutt commented.

"Radical!" Manic complimented.

"You truly are amazing!" Amy smiled as she hugged Sonic, together with Cream.

"Incredible," Sonia applauded.

"Ahem," Geoffrey cleared his throat, getting everyone back on topic. "While we're escaping?"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic exclaimed, while noting how the whole building was falling apart. "Come on, gang! Let's blow this joint!" With that, everyone all left, together with Sonic, in a blur of blue.

Dr. Robotnik finally woke up, coming back to his senses, only in time to see the destruction of his factory, "CURSE YOU FREEDOM FIGHTERS!" Dr. Robotnik screamed in rage, before the whole place was engulfed in a mushroom shaped explosion.  
-

 **Later in Knothole**

"Yeah!" Sonic and friends cheered over their recent victory against Robotnik and the success of their latest rescue mission. To commemorate that moment, they partied the night away at Uncle Chuck's Diner.

"Whoo hoo!" Tails danced, happily holding arms with Mutt and Cream in celebration. "We did it! We did it!"

"Woo!" Mutt howled.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped as he dances together with Cream.

"Cream!" A voice shouted as a tall adult anthropomorphic rabbit appeared. In appearance, she too has cream-colored fur with a white muzzle, brown eyes and a tuft of light orange hair on her forehead. She has light brown/orange markings around her eyes and on the ends of her lopped ears. For attire, she wears a long light pink/purple dress with a white trim and a fitted burgundy vest, an orange ascot, white gloves with gold cufflinks, low-heeled burgundy shoes, and pink lipstick.

"Mama!" Cream shouted happily, breaking away from Tails and Mutt to embrace her mother happily.

"Oh my darling, Cream!" Vanilla smiled, relief washing over her as she embraced her daughter very closely, not wanting to let her go. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"It's okay, mama," Cream cried. "I was scared at first. But then Mr. Sonic and friends came to rescue me, and I'm okay now."

Vanilla looked up to see Sonic walking over, "I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter," Vanilla smiled. "Bless you, Sonic."

"Anytime, Mrs. Vanilla," Sonic smiled. "Anytime. But I couldn't have done it without my buddies, Tails and Mutt here. Or the helps we got today from our new friends."

"Indubitably," Sonia smiled, with a bow.

"Totally," Manic joined in.

"Oh yeah!" Max added.

"All in a day's work, sheila," Geoffrey replied.

"We do make quite the team," Amy added.

"You can doubt me, but I'll protect you anyway," Sticks spoke up.

"I can concur," Tails added, before an idea came to him. "Hey! How would you guys like to join us?"

"What?" The friends asked in bewilderment.

Sonic walked up to his partner, "I'd have to agree with them, Tails. What?"

"Just think about it, Sonic," Tails began. "You can fight, but there's just too much for you to handle on your own," Tails then turned back to the rest of their new friends. "But you guys can really handle yourselves out there against Robuttnik and his robots. So why don't we work together and take that madman down, once and for all? So what do you say?"

The gang all looked at each other, before they all came up with an answer.

"Robuttnik's gonna pay for roboticizing my gang," Manic smiled in agreement.

"Count us in!" Max joined in.

"YES!" Amy shouted eagerly, before she composed herself. "I mean, er hum. Yes. I'll join, but only so I can look after Cream."

"Don't suppose you've got room for another lady, do you?" Sonia asked, with a flick of her hair.

"Well, after today, I'm resigning my post as inspector," Geoffrey added. "That, and I've been waiting for an opportunity to bring that madman to justice. And I'm taking it now."

"Then it's decided," Sonic smiled, as he held his fist out. "For Mobius!"

"Mobius!" Tails joined, followed by everyone, except Cream.

"Cheeseburger!" Sticks joined.

"So," Sonic began, while he and his new teammates kept their fists in place. "What can we call ourselves?"

"Sonic Underground?" Manic suggested.

"Nah, too out of style," Sticks disapproved.

"Team Hedgehogs?" Amy asked.

"What about us?" Tails asked, on behalf of himself and his fellow non-hedgehogs.

"Team Heroes?" Sonic asked.

Some moment of silence followed, before Tails answered, "Sonic Warriors!"

"Ooh, that's a good one!" Sonic agreed, before he inquired, "Any reason why?"

"Well, we've also had you for a leader, Sonic," Tails answered. "And to be honest, fighting Robuttnik by your side has always been inspiring for me and Mutt, and so many others in the Resistance. So to be a part of a team with you, gives us all the drive to be a warrior in the face of Robuttnik."

"A.k.a. Baldy McNosehair," Sticks added.

"Me too!" Mutt agreed.

"Hmmm, sounds radical," Manic agreed.

"Sure does!" Amy beamed happily.

"Here here!" Sonia agreed, before the whole group joined in.

"Alright then!" Sonic began before they all raised their fists to the air. "We're the Sonic Warriors!" Sonic cheered, alongside his ever growing team as they shouted their new team name.

"Go Sonic Warriors!" Cream cheered happily, while holding her mom close. "You can do it!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped.

 **Sonic - You Can Do Anything - Utoku Keiko**

10 - 10 Here we go again!  
9 - 9 Don't fall behind!  
8 - 8 Say, don't be late!  
7 - 7 Destination heaven!  
6 - 5 Stay alive!  
4 - 3 Now it's you and me!  
2 - 1 We're gonna have fun  
Say, blast off! Hey!

Excalibar - It's not that far  
What do ya make? - Give & Take  
Goin' home - Time Zone  
Check out Egg - He's never alone  
Leather'n Lace - Kickin' booty  
What do y' get? - Say, fast jet!  
Doom Room - Cosmic zoom  
Heads up, Jake - It's Sonic boom!  
Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior  
Your hour is near at hand,  
You've got the power to save the land!  
Take a little chance - Slip on through  
You gotta survive no matter what you do  
You gotta do for you

Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior  
The power is in your mind  
To save the planet and conquer time!

Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior  
Deep in space and time  
Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior  
Forever in your mind!  
Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive  
'Cause if you try, you can do anything!

Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior  
Always takes a chance  
Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior  
Never says he can't!

Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive  
'Cause if you try, you can do anything!

 **Diamond In The Sky - Sonic R**

Another day is like a new beginning  
And so today I know that it's a new start  
I know the bad times are disappearing  
Cause now I know that we'll never be apart  
You're the one that makes me feel so high  
Just like the diamonds in the sky  
I never want to hear you say goodbye  
Cause you're my diamond in the sky  
You're the one that makes me feel so high  
Just like the diamonds in the sky  
I never want to hear you say goodbye  
Cause you're my diamond in the sky  
Another road that we must travel  
Another night for you to show me the way  
And so today, I give up dreaming  
Cause now I know, that I need you everyday  
You're the one that makes me feel so high  
Just like the diamonds in the sky  
I never want to hear you say goodbye  
Cause you're my diamond in the sky  
You're the one that makes me feel so high  
Just like the diamonds in the sky  
I never want to hear you say goodbye  
Cause you're my diamond in the sky  
Where do all the rainbows go?  
To somewhere I don't know  
Wherever it is, I want to go  
Oh...  
Wherever it is I want to go  
Feel so high...  
Feel so high!  
You're the one that makes me feel so high  
Just like the diamonds in the sky  
I never want to hear you say goodbye  
Cause you're my diamond in the sky  
You're the one that makes me feel so high  
Just like the diamonds in the sky  
I never want to hear you say goodbye  
Cause you're my diamond in the sky


End file.
